


Waffles?

by GothicDeetz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beetlejuice References, Gen, Heathers References, Mother Figures, One Shot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Eleven repeatedly asks Joyce for waffles.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Kudos: 9





	Waffles?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea’s been floating around in my head for a while. I just didn’t know when to write it out.

“Waffles?”

Joyce turned to find her daughter figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen and looking at her with a questionable look on her face.

“They should be in the fridge,” replied Joyce.

“Waffles?”

“I already told you,” Joyce said, letting out a sigh. “They’re in the fridge.”

“Waffles?”

This time, Joyce groaned. She went over to the fridge and pulled out a box of Eggos before handing them to Eleven. With that she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Joyce was busy sorting through the living room, picking up her Beetlejuice and Heathers DVDs and placing them back on a shelf, when Eleven appeared, standing still in the entryway to the living room and continuing to look at her mother figure with the same questionable look from earlier.

“Waffles?”

Joyce turned to face her again. “I gave you some earlier. Did you eat them already?”

“Waffles?”

“Are you just going to repeatedly say waffles or are you going to say something else?” Joyce asked as she kneeled down in front of Eleven and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Waffles?”

Joyce rolled her eyes. Was this really going to go on all day?

“Waffles?”

“I’ll go get you some more,” Joyce said as she led Eleven out of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I haven’t seen every episode of Stranger Things, just the first episode of the first season.
> 
> Secondly, I know the series is set before 1988. I just added the Beetlejuice and the Heathers references in for fun (and because the actress of Joyce is in both movies).
> 
> Did I mention how much I love Winona Ryder’s acting?


End file.
